


【瑜昉】内秘心書 番外-Stay Gold （03）

by yanqiaoqiao



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanqiaoqiao/pseuds/yanqiaoqiao





	【瑜昉】内秘心書 番外-Stay Gold （03）

03

尹昉的眼神望在暗处，连着把灵魂也丢掉一般，让黄景瑜无法抗拒。

卧室里一片不见光亮的昏暗。黄景瑜全身赤裸地仰躺在床上，被尹昉剥掉衣物的过程中，对方超乎寻常的力气像是要镌刻在他身上，诉说至今为止付出的包容和忍耐。

他也是血肉坚硬的人，只不过因为他，甘愿吃尽羞耻婉转承欢。

黄景瑜的瞳孔开始失焦，胃部在慢慢抽紧，尹昉正埋在他的腿间，大口吞入他的阴茎，用手指拨开前端包裹的皱皮，露出殷红的龟头又吸又舔，并将舌尖一遍遍刷过凹陷的冠状沟。

柔软，烫热。

黄景瑜撑着手肘去看，尹昉的腮帮子被他塞得鼓鼓，太满太涨，津液随着深入喉间的吞吃从嘴角被挤出，淌在粗硬的毛发上，染成黑亮一片。他抚摸他的脸颊和耳壳，感受他轻轻擅抖的不适，可施虐的渴望让他理智掉零，已忍不住挺胯顶弄，压着尹昉的后脑勺侵入更燠热的喉道。这是他肖想已久的画面，他的爱人被他雄壮的性器吃坏，被欺负得鼻塞流泪。

被迫做出两次深喉之后，尹昉张着口舌退出，含不住的唾液淋在龟头上，将黄景瑜的性器修饰得狰狞可怖。  
他忍住反胃的冲动，难受地顺着气，抹了几缕正从马眼里流出的浊液，爬到黄景瑜上方，沙哑地问，“我是不是做得不好？”即便答案是肯定，即便他做得敷衍生涩，黄景瑜还是激动地射了一波。尹昉整个脸蛋红通通的，嘴唇和眼睛也被刚才几下顶弄操得湿润发亮。  
黄景瑜内心酸涨得厉害，扣住他的脑袋想吻他，可是先一步被尹昉抓着手腕压在了头顶。凝结的泪珠被重力拖曳出眼眶，一两滴落在黄景瑜眼皮上。尹昉伸长脖子，微仰着头，将滴液的指尖凑近张开的檀口，伸出舌尖一点点吮吸干净，他就是这幅样子斜睨着黄景瑜，低垂的冷清的，又透出靡艳之气。

黄景瑜被他看得浑身燥热，心绪难平。他在性爱里一向不说话，这会儿也只默默盯着尹昉，看他立着膝盖悬在他胯上，抬腰提臀，扶住他那根粗长的家伙由上至下地吞入，肉穴柔软湿热，可以想象事前被周到地玩弄过。黄景瑜爽得头皮发麻，呼吸变得浑浊、粗重，高温的肉壁一寸寸箍上来，好像咬住了他的心脏，又紧又疼。  
尹昉早已泪眼朦胧，违反生理构造的交合无论来多少次，起初的胀痛总无法排解，他胸膛起伏，大腿微微颤抖，试着动了动腰肢，只这么几下，就听到黄景瑜从喉间溢出快活的喘息。尹昉知道对方极易失控，这种失控给他带来更多的是心理上的满足。他单手撑在黄景瑜紧绷的小腹上，腰臀开始摇摆起伏，充分的扩张让肉穴软糯嫩滑，密实地吮着黄景瑜的肉棒，只将阳筋舔弄得愈发胀热，龟头也翘到极致，清晰地搔刮着内壁。  
快感如血气上涌，将脑袋和四肢灌得颠倒失重，尹昉已寻到让自己酥麻的角度，让硕大的龟头顶着浅处的软肉辗磨戳刺，他张着嘴细吟抽噎，湿答答的腔调听得黄景瑜太阳穴骤跳，只想将他翻身压下狠狠捣弄一番。  
“宝贝儿，用力点。”  
黄景瑜口干舌燥，嗓子粗得不行，他被吊在半空，一边跌坠于销魂的欲海，一边深陷于此刻无言的困境。受制的身心让他情绪大动，曲膝一项，手掌已牢牢握住尹昉摇晃的腰肢。他像破笼而出的野兽，就着提胯的姿势重重往上捣干，这几下蛮力十足，爽得尹昉急促地叫了几声，彻底软倒在黄景瑜胸前，汗津津的皮肤相贴，只惹得软穴一阵痒热，从深处泌出动情的肠液来。  
“叫我什么？”尹昉两手压住黄景瑜的肩头借力，腰身坍得极低，臂部不甘示弱地高高撅起，继续含着他的性器起伏套弄。他伸舌舔了一下黄景瑜滑动的喉结，边咬边问，“你刚才叫我什么？”  
黄景瑜从未听过尹昉如此低沉的声音，他已经撑住他爬起来，被泪水洗亮的眸子紧盯着他，他甚至从中窥见浓浓的占有欲和控制欲，化解了封印般倾泻而出。这是至今为止从未见过的尹昉，刚毅又缠绵，充满了某种脱离现实的魅力。  
“尹老师。”黄景瑜像被蛊惑般，情不自禁地喊他。  
尹昉低低一笑，继续诱哄，“再叫一遍。”  
黄景瑜觉得耳内烘热，有什么东西正在崩裂坏掉，“尹老师，尹老师……”  
“乖，用下面帮你吸出来，好不好？”

调戏的语气化成快感直冲脑仁，竟让黄景瑜烧红了脸。  
尹昉大开大合地摇摆着两片蜜桃臀，他也被快感弄得蚀骨难耐，柔嫩的股间与黄景瑜啪啪相撞，硬得流水的阴茎一下下磨着黄景瑜的小腹，粘液甩得到处都是。  
他知道差不多了，黄景瑜的鼻息变得浓重，抚着他腰背的手越收越紧，随时准备反客为主。尹昉撑着越渐浮软的手臂，揪住黄景瑜额前的短发，让他仰起肩头与他接吻。他的嘴唇很软，衔住黄景瑜的下唇不停啃咬，模糊命令，“把舌头伸出来。”  
黄景瑜乖顺地伸出长舌，被尹昉立刻整根含住，舌苔交叠逗弄，模仿口交的方式嘬吮吞咽。被支配的精神快感大大超过了肉体的本能，仿佛尹昉才是此刻的入侵者，剥开他捣碎他，掠夺他该奉献的一切。  
黄景瑜红着眼睛，在尹昉收缩着软穴又吸又咬的绞干之下，终于精关一松，汩汩喷射。  
尹昉像被烫到一般立刻翻身而下，失去肉穴的堵塞，精液从硕大的圆头直直飙射出来，浊液飞溅，四处洒落。黄景瑜缩着臀肌忍耐，还是没止住眼前丢脸的场景，只是蓄精的囊袋依然紧绷滑亮，控诉着未尽的欲望。  
尹昉软着腿着地，哗啦一把拉开厚重的窗帘，透明玻璃被月光浅探，照出尹昉线条优美的裸体。他挺立的阴茎还没释放，清中带浊的液体爬满大腿根，只是抵着窗台趴伏下去，屁股缓缓摇晃，难受地叫唤，“来，干我。”  
半边皮肉被月光照亮，明暗分界处刚好将尹昉从中间劈开，幽谷也是半边泛着水光。黄景瑜沉默地靠近他，他的性器一直是引以为傲的尺寸，顶端仍有丝缕精液冒出，走动间一翘一翘，让人无法想像被干至深处的恐怖。  
尹昉忍不住了，脑袋顶上窗玻璃，双手往后主动掰开屁股，隐在两瓣臂肉之间的软穴彻底暴露，被几根手指细致地拨开，形成深红的孔洞，一切都像心照不宣一般，等尹昉做完这一切，黄景瑜已经扶着湿腻的阴茎，龟头抵上去，戳开湿哒哒的穴口，曲膝狠狠顶入。  
尹昉瞬间绷直了双腿，喉间溢出愉悦的尖叫。黄景瑜两手提着他的腰，往后拖了几步，他让他踮起脚尖踩在他的脚背上，让他伸长胳膊抓着窗台，将臀翘到极致，被他直进直出地操干。

尹昉已经双瞳涣散，颠簸的冲撞烧断了他的脑回路，极度快乐极度晕眩，一切如疾风坠入云雾，迅猛掉落迅猛消逝。他张着唇舌，津液如蛛丝耷拉掉落，下面也已经淫液泛滥，被黄景瑜不遗余力地肏出了水。  
他快要迷失在这场荒唐的性爱里，只有黄景瑜是他唯一的攀附。尹昉不想结束，他不想他们结束。他的腰肢早已酸软无力，可是被黄景瑜翻过身时又柔韧地缠上去，即便被举高大腿架上黄景瑜的肩头，也能轻而易举地弓身迎合。  
完全被破开了，身体和心，里里外外，被提着脚踝揉着臀肉大力操干。尹昉放声吟叫，黄景瑜堵住他的唇胡乱地啃咬，他似乎也失去了方向，揽起他的胸吸食他的乳头，疼得尹昉哭喊不止，他又弯腰抱住他，像寻求抚慰的孩子般温驯地贴着他。  
他们粘在一起，柔情和暴戾都静止下来，黄景瑜用手掌垫住尹昉垂软无力的后颈，他感到眼角酸涩，他不愿去确认更多，可是窗子里折射出的重影交叠的脸，他自己那张熟悉的无可辩驳的脸，正淌着两条清晰的水光。

他拾掇不到尹昉掉落的碎片，一切都像无声的控诉。


End file.
